User blog:Dorsted/Changes between LN/WN and official names
Changes between LN/WN In general, the LN have better writting, because that this only include removed/new scenes Note: Seven seas possibly censored some scenes and change some dialogue. LN 1 Prologue The origin of the photo Chapter 1 Rudeus think how was the state of his body after the accident before he discover that he reincarnated in a baby Chapter 2-11 No notable change Extra Chapter: LN original chapter: tells how Zenith become a adventurer, meets Paul group, become pregnant, and her feeling about the family LN 2 Prologue A mini summary of LN 1 and explaining why he was running away of a monster (Eris) Chapter 1-2 No notable change Side story 1 No notable change Chapter 3 Almost sure by the illustration (Rudeus, Hermit and sleeping Eris), they removed and re arrange the dialogue of this scene in the seven seas version (need verification if this scene still appear in the JP version) (bold words are the removed ones) *Bakatsuki version In any case, I pull Eris's shirt down to cover her stomach to prevent her from catching a cold. In the mean time, I massage her chest area. My hermit living in my heart gives out an assessment. I see, it's still only AA, but the chance of growth is very high. When she grows up she will rise to above E grade. You need to massage them everyday for them to grow. This is also part of training. Hoh, hoh, hoh. Thank you very much, mister hermit. After I thoroughly enjoy it, I greet her in a small voice. Please wake up, Eris Ojou-sama. The time for the pleasant Math class is up. She doesn't move at all, well I have to hand it to her. It can't be helped that the panties are taken off from kids who don't listen, you know? I slowly reached for her loose dress, and at this time. ! Eris's eyes suddenly open. '' *''Seven seas Version (is a copy-paste of Bakatsuki version for now) After I thoroughly enjoy it, I greet her in a small voice. Please wake up, Eris Ojou-sama. The time for the pleasant Math class is up. In any case, I pull Eris's shirt down to cover her stomach to prevent her from catching a cold. ! Eris's eyes suddenly open. '' 'Error in traduction? about the magic text suddenly boom' *''WN/bakatsuki says that the boom started around 50 years ago *''LN seven seas says that was 500 years'' ''Chapter 4'' No notable change Chapter 5 * WN: Rudeus in a reunion with Edna decides to join to Eris etiquette class to learn to dance and he help Eris with her dancing problems. *LN: Edna ask to Rudeus to Find Eris after she escape of her etiquette class because she cant learn to dance, Rudeus find her in the stables (LN illustration of Eris with her leg in Rudeus head) they talk and he bring her to Edna, where he learn to dance and help Eris with her dancing problems. Chapter 6 Error in Traduction?: *WN: The Price of the demon book was around 6-7 Silver Coins. *LN Seven Seas: The Price of the demon book was around 6-7 Gold Coins. Chapter 7 No change Chapter 8 No Change Epilogue Same that the side Story Extra Chapter Original LN Chapter Names Buena Village *Rudeus Greyrat/ Rudy *Sylphiette / Sylph / Sylphie *Paul Greyrat (Notos) *Zenith Greyrat *Lilia *Aisha *Norn *Caravaggio (paul horse) *Laws (Sylphy father) *Somal, Eto (one of the boys that bullied sylphy and his father)(I know that are irrelevant) Citadel of Roa *Eris Boreas Greyrat *Phillip Boreas Greyrat (Paul Cousin *Hilda *Sauros Boreas Greyrat (paul Uncle *Ghislaine Dedoldia *Alphonse (The second buttler) *Thomas (the buttler that sell eris) *Edna Leylune (Eris etiquette Tutor) Other ' *Roxy Migurdia *Armored Dragon King Perugius *12 Familiar of Perugius: Void, Dark, Bright, Surge, Life, Violent Earthquake, Time, Roaring Thunder, Destruction, Insight, Insanity and Atonement. *Therese *Elinalise *Pilemon Notos Greyrat *Demon God Laplace *Dragon God Urupen *North God Kalman *Arus (hero) *Kishirika Kishirisu (Great Emperor of the Demon World) *Golden knight Aldebaran *Twin Emperor, Migus and Gumis (Book The Legend of Perugius) *Zephiros, Euros (The other 2 greyrat House *Wise old Hermit (That Hermit whe he thinks echi stuff) *Chein Procyon (The Creator of Aqua Heartia) *Gordon, James (Philip Brothers, there are other 7 unnamed sons) *Pax Shirone *Dragon God Orsted *Arumanfi the Bright *Sword God Gal Farion Ranks For sword and Magic *Beginner *Intermediate *Advanced *Saintly / Saint / Holy Level *Kingly *Imperial *Divine Magic ''Attack 'Water' *Waterball (Beginner): Hurls a spherical projectile of water. (chant): Let the vast and blessed water converge where thou wilt and issue forth a single pure stream thereof- Waterball! *Water shield (Beginner): causes a spout of water to erupt from the ground, forming a wall. *Water arrow (Beginner): launches a bolt of water roughly twenty centimeters long at a target. *Ice smash (Beginner): strikes a opponent with a mound of ice. *Ice blade (Beginner): create a sword made out of ice *Water cannon (Intermediate) *Ice Pillar (Intermediate) *Cumulonimbus (Saintly) (chant) *Icicle field (Unraked) *Waterfall (Unraked) 'Fire' *Fireball (Beginner) *Magma Gusher (Advanced) *Heat island (Unraked) *Heat Hand (Unraked ) *Burn in Place (Unraked ) 'Earth' *Stone Cannon (Intermediate) *Earth Fortress (Advanced) 'Wind' *Sonic Boom (Intermediate) '''Combine Magic' Mist: '''Waterfall+Heat island+Icicle field Healing '''Healing *Healing (Beginner) (chant):" Let this divine power be as satisfying nourishment, giving one who has lost their strenght the strenght to rise again, Healing! *X-Healing (Intermediate) (chant) Protection (aka barrier magic) Detoxification Divine Strike ''Summoning Other *Magical items (labyrinth items, have his own magic power) *Magical implements (hand made, use the magic power of the owner) *Type of magic *Incantation *Silent spellcasting *Magic circle Swordmanship *Sword God Style Sword of Light *Water God Style *North God Style *Fighting Spirit Places Central Continent 'Asura Kingdom /Kingdom of Asura' 'Fittoa Region' *Citadel of Roa / City of Roa (Eris birthplace): is a fortifyed city, Have sturdy walls of seven/ eight meters, was the las bastion of defense in the wars against the demon race *Buena Village (Rudeus, Sylphi birthplace) *Wieden (The city were the kidnappers maintain Eris and Rudeus) 'Kingdom of Shirone' 'Conflict Zone' *Markien Mercenary Country 'Red Wyrm Mountain Range' *Mount Dragoncry (crying dragon mountain in the unoficial translation) 'Ranoa''' *Ranoa University of Magic Demon Continent *Biegoya Region (Migurd Region) *Babynos Region (Superd original region) Millis Continent *Holy Country of Millis *Millishion (Capital *Millis church Divine Continent Begaritt Continent Other *Great Continent (Central + Demon Continent) *Ringus sea *Armored Dragon King Perugius Floating fortress Chaos Breaker Labirynth *Pit of the Dragon God: Oldest Labirynth Situated at the foot of the holy Mount Dragoncry, around 10.000 years and 250 floors *Hell: located in the Divine Continent *Devils cave: located in the middle of the Ringus sea Race High Elves Human Beastfolk Demon *Migurd *Superd *Dwarves: Adept with Earth/Fire (LN 2 Ch 6 Elfs, Dwarves are counted as demon) *Elves/Elf :Skilled with Bow and Magic, Water and wind Magic are his Forte *Halflings Equipment Aqua Heartia - Arrogant Water Dragon King Hiramune- Flat Core (Ghislaine sword one of the seven Original Sword god swords Other Mostly to fill info in some pages Asuran wheat (Production of Buena Village) Armored Dragon Era Fang of the Black wolf (Paul party) Roa Region's Search for missing persons Association Vatirus flower (Production of Buena Village, for perfume, similar to lavender) *Warrior: Use a sword and dont use one of the three styles and viceversa *Swordman: Sword and one of the tree style *Knight: appointed by the king or liege lords Books *The three swordmen and the labirynth: a book about the first Sword, water and North god *Plant Dictionary *Sig's Summoning magic *Ceremonies of Asura's Royal Palace's Imperial Court *The Legend of Perugius Ancient Age of the Gods *The World of humans, Human God *The World of demons, Demon God *The World of dragons, Dragon God *The World of beasts, Beast God *The Ocean World, Sea God *The Sky World, Sky God *The barren Worldm Barren God Tongues *The Human tongue: Used in the Central Continent and the South of Millis Continent **Divide in three Regions in Central Continent North, West and South *The Beast God tongue: Used in ther Northern part of Millis Continent *The Fighting God tongue: Bergaritt *The Sky God tongue: Divine *The Demon God tongue: Demon *The Sea God tongue: Sea Monster *Assault Dogs: Canine dogs that move like a trained dobermanns *Terminator Boar; Bipedal, four armed porcine *Red dragons *Lesser Treant *Elder Treant (His branch is the origin of Rudeus staff) (A-Rank in Millis) Category:Blog posts